total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript episode 17
King Flurry51 ok, then...likee the Z ones (Chris) In the last episode of TDSKA.... There was a true warfare in act between the contestants, who didn't spare each Others a single hit. Mal threw even a mako shark against Gwen and Test Tube did a betrayal shot at Fan's damage, breaking his little heart made of...I assume..paper? The challenges consisted in a quick memory-trivia of the (22-7) 15 losers already eliminated from the game, that became 16 at the end, because the I like to Tube it dancer got the Fall of Shame instead of Mal! Yes, the Malevolent is still in the game, but afrerall if there's still cockroach Gwen I'm not that astonished. Who will be the next one? Today we're going to the best country ever: ITALIA! Only here, on Total Drama Skyyyy Adventureeees! Bell'è uaiò! BEGINS 12:13 The not so happy user (gwen) *slaps Chris* 12:13 Berryleaf (is there a first/loser class) 12:13 King Flurry51 (in theory there sould be only izzy in First Class) (Chris) auch! I'll need botox now.. 12:14 The not so happy user (gwen) Learn to sound more objective 12:14 King Flurry51 (mal2) She did you a compliment in my opinion. *He* 12:15 The not so happy user (gwen) As if I asked for your opinion 12:15 King Flurry51 (mal2) You would better beg, baby, since now. 12:16 The not so happy user (gwen) Beg for what? For you to have mercy, fossa chew toy? 12:18 King Flurry51 (mal2) What about you, heartbreaker roach? *grabs her tiny arm* An ex-cheater like you has no more a reputation to fend for, and soon you won't have any bodyguard to protect you from MY RAGE. 12:20 The not so happy user (gwen) Uuuuh, your rage.. pffft... Just allow Izzy to be seen in frist class for some minutes, Bastard 12:20 King Flurry51 (mal2) I'll assure this will be the last day of Jasmine, and consequentially of you. *Leaves her arm and walks away whistling* No 4th wall was harmed in this scene. 12:21 The not so happy user (gwen) *rolls eyes* Seriouslly, why isn't this guy on a mental institution yet.... 12:21 King Flurry51 (mal2) says the girl who dated a rejected delinquent. Berry? 12:22 Berryleaf hi 12:23 King Flurry51 hi 12:23 Berryleaf im here 12:23 The not so happy user (gwen) That has nothing to do with a mental institution, but whatever... *leaves scene* 12:24 King Flurry51 (mal2) *look at the camera, dazzled* Ehm..should we keep arguing or you decide to switch to Izzy? (fan2) 4th wall breaking! FAN-tastic! *flashes a photo* 12:25 The not so happy user (gwen) As if we didn't had enough with one of the idiots, now both... 12:26 King Flurry51 (fan2) Heeey! Care to show some respect? 12:26 The not so happy user (gwen) Just if you also do, and not reffer to me just as "the fodder" 12:27 King Flurry51 (fan2) ehm..well..I actually changed idea slightly teency weency a little recently. 12:27 The not so happy user (gwen) Really? 12:27 Berryleaf (jasmine) *steps in front of fan* I'm sorry, do we have a problem here mate? 12:28 King Flurry51 (fan2) Yes, you have started to offer more entertainment especially with the *looks at Jasmine* No, no, I was just explaining. 12:28 Berryleaf (jasmine) Oh 12:29 King Flurry51 (fan2) Explaining why Gwen is no more on the bottom of my ranks and managed eventually to overcome the fodder zone. Now she's in the "meh" section, that's some improvement I appreciate. 12:29 The not so happy user (gwen) Well, at least that's better than fodder... *leaves* (nottrent) Billy, can you give me a tip for something? 12:30 Berryleaf (billy) sure 12:30 King Flurry51 (fan2) especially since she started her conflict with Mal. 12:30 The not so happy user (nottrent) You know... I've later been thinking on... (nottrent) Asking Maria for a date... (nottrent) And I don't know how could I do that... 12:31 King Flurry51 (fan2) Ohh, love stories between interns! This is...unedited. 12:31 Berryleaf (billy) Oh (billy) go for it dude 12:31 King Flurry51 (Chris) what? 12:31 Berryleaf (billy) If she says no, she says no (billy) but it's worth trying 12:31 King Flurry51 (Chris) What did I just hear? 12:32 The not so happy user (nottrent) Thanks, Billy 12:32 Berryleaf (billy) no problem dude 12:32 The not so happy user (nottrent) Where is she now? On first class? Hope Izzy hasn't beat her up 12:32 King Flurry51 (Chris) Love story between interns? This is never going to happen. Interns are less than items! YOU TWO, COME HERE IMMEDIATELY FOR THE RIGHT PUNISHMENT, SLAVES! 12:32 Berryleaf (billy) yeah that would be bad (billy) uh oh 12:33 The not so happy user (john) What? (trent) Izzy, are you doing fine? 12:33 King Flurry51 (fan2) Less than items..eh? Do you have problem with objects category, hm? 12:33 Berryleaf (izzy) huh? (izzy) yes, there is the free taste of human flesh here, it's quite wonderful 12:33 King Flurry51 (Chris) GET HERE, SLAVES, MUAHAHAH. 12:34 The not so happy user (trent) What? (john) What do you want now, Chris? You still owe me a Lego Park 12:34 Berryleaf (izzy) the girl in the blue tastes so nice, you have to try it! (billy) Chris you need to think about other people 12:34 The not so happy user (trent) You killed her? 12:35 Berryleaf (izzy) no 12:35 King Flurry51 (Chris) I want...you both out of my plane, toodles! *pushes both them out in the sky, without parachutes* This will teach you to not mess with my show anymore! Love between interns...eeeew. 12:35 Berryleaf (izzy) she's hiding under that seat, just took a couple bites (izzy) *points from upside down* (billy) ahhhhhhhhhhhhh 12:35 The not so happy user (john) *as falling* pfff... this has already happened tons of times.. when we get back, I'll ask her (trent) Wow... Hoe she's doing allright 12:36 King Flurry51 (mal2) hey, TOODLES, is my trademark! 12:36 Berryleaf (billy) ok (billy) *hit by a plane* 12:36 King Flurry51 (Ok, this seems a random roleplay so far .-.) 12:36 Berryleaf (billy) Ow1 (izzy) she's fine, just scarred for life 12:38 King Flurry51 (Chris) Ok, now with the true episode! Everyone get back to his/her role, following continuity and similar stuff, like NOW. 12:38 The not so happy user (trent) Uh.... weren't we just doing that? 12:38 King Flurry51 And most of all, no love stories between inters 12:38 Berryleaf (izzy) I like hanging upside down in first class (izzy) cookies are tasty 12:39 King Flurry51 (fan2) Is this all a filler part? 12:39 The not so happy user (gwen) Ugh, no more filler. This is the introduction part on the plane 12:39 King Flurry51 (fan2) It smells too much like filler... 12:39 The not so happy user (gwen) And now's when a door will open and we'll fall 12:40 King Flurry51 (Chris) you have to wait a little more, because it's blocked. So, continue, but do decent plots! 12:40 Berryleaf (izzy) trent u look rather decent today 12:41 The not so happy user (trent) What do you mean? 12:41 King Flurry51 (fan2) Got it. Pure filler. Ok, I'll try to give some continuity. Ahem! I still don't know if to feel sad or relieved that TT is no more here. 12:42 The not so happy user (trent) *conf* Gwen's hair was on the missiles, yesterday, the missiles that were sabotaged. I believe things here are darker than I first thought... 12:42 Berryleaf (jasmine) She was a good person, you should've made it up to her (izzy) You look good...ripe for a killing spree, with me! 12:43 King Flurry51 (fan2) I was afraid of her continuous changes of behaviour, and also I think I'm not the only one who noticed how many times Mal has attempted to destroy her. 12:43 The not so happy user (trent) Hey, please, calm down. Let's try Noah's trick... take a cookie, Izzy! *throws one at her* 12:43 Berryleaf (izzy) Ooh! That reminds of this time me and my uncle Steve went hunting, like RAWR, RAWR, hahahahaha, anyways, we thought we saw a deer and he shot it, but it turns out it was the neighbor's dog! We had to move out of the neighborhood, they were so mad (izzy) Ooh, cookie! *chases after it* 12:43 King Flurry51 (fan2) *conf* even more times than he did with Gwen. 12:44 The not so happy user (gwen) Mal has attempted to destroy everyone but you as of now, Fan... anythign to say about that? 12:44 King Flurry51 (fan2) Me..what? 12:44 The not so happy user (gwen) Has Mal ever insulted you, schemed against you or tried to kill you? (gwen) He has done it with everyone else... 12:45 King Flurry51 (fan2) No, maybe because I'm less than a threat for this game or him. 12:45 The not so happy user (trent) Wow, this remminds me the time my father went hunting with me and my sister Judy and we both got lost in the woods. We fished a trout, but an eagle stole it from us. Weird hunting times... (gwen) And TT was? Weird... 12:46 King Flurry51 (fan2) and, actually, I was enough wise to not get much of his attention staying in a middle position and in the background. *shrugs* This is a strategy that usually works with villains. 12:46 Berryleaf (izzy) Did you catch the eagle? 12:48 King Flurry51 (fan2) By the way, I know the true reason why TT was his target: she knew that the Dark Magic Book is still integre. Remember the first episode? 12:48 The not so happy user (trent) Well, the eagle crashed with a tree, and my father showed up and got both, eagle and trout for home... Eagle was set free when it recovered, but the trout was eaten that day 12:48 Berryleaf (jasmine) no, that was like 7 months ago (izzy) That's too bad. Hey, you know who would hate to see you talking about hunting? 12:50 The not so happy user (trent) Bridgette. But when that happened, I was 8 years old, and I didn't kill anything... 12:50 King Flurry51 (fan2) Well, I remember it like it was Yesterday. It was just a little whisper but she clearly said to have found a new version of the DMB, and first Ella then Mike was reading it. 12:50 The not so happy user (gwen) She had the DMB? (gwen) This. Is. Trouble 12:50 Berryleaf (izzy) Oh, yeah, well that's good for your relationship 12:50 King Flurry51 (fan2) Exactly. 12:50 Berryleaf (izzy) I don't kill animals much... 12:51 King Flurry51 (fan2) However, she didn't talk about it anymore after that time. 12:51 The not so happy user (gwen) Question is... where's it now? (trent) I haven't went hunting since then, they really scared me with that... plus my sister was 2 years old, she can't go to the forest anymore now 12:52 King Flurry51 (fan2) I have a theory about, but..it's a bit odd and anti-scientific I was ashamed to tell her and did this only to..ehm..Eggy. *blushes* Ehehehm. 12:52 Berryleaf (izzy) huh...yeah, you always wonder wear fears come from (izzy) I was scared of heights, but I conquered that a while ago 12:53 King Flurry51 (fan2) *blushes more* eggs dont' talk, no? 12:53 The not so happy user (trent) There's a reason behind every fear... but Duncan's for Celine Dion. That one can't be explained (gwen) Yeah, when will that born? 12:53 Berryleaf (izzy) Maybe you could've scared Duncan by exploiting his fear. (izzy) In TDA, maybe, since he kinda broke up you and Gwen 12:54 King Flurry51 (fan2) who knows? Anyway, maybe, and I say MAYBE..the Dark Magic Book has become a true being. 12:54 The not so happy user (trent) Ugh, don't remmind me that... Duncan's a jerk fair and square, and I hope to never see him again (gwen) You mean Mal? 12:55 Berryleaf (izzy) good luck with that, what if he appears in our next location? Wouldn't that be crazy? 12:55 King Flurry51 (fan2) Like when it took the resembles of Noah in the final of Enchanted Forest. Evil Noah was the projection of Dawn's fears, then...Mal isn't the projection of Mike's fear? (fan2) so, yes, I think that Mal and the DMB II are the same thing. 12:56 The not so happy user (trent) That is totally impossible (gwen) Well, that's a wicked theory, and I hope you are wrong... but I also hope Mal falls into a dynamite pit, so idk what to think exactly 12:57 Berryleaf (izzy) if he's not dead anything is possible 12:58 King Flurry51 (fan2) Sorry if I was too akward to warn you Others...I'm a coward. I tried to ask advices to TT about but she ignored me more and more. and also, yeah, I was excited to see finally a main villain in the season! Dakota was terribly boring with her desperate housewife schemes.. 1:00 The not so happy user (gwen) No problem. What realy annoyed me was that you called me fodder, as If I wasn't a human, just a toy or something... (trent) Well, let's just don't hope so 1:01 King Flurry51 (fan2) and Jo was, woah, a true shock to see eliminated! *to Gwen* I understand I went too far with you, I thought too much as a fan than as a friend and turned into a ranking blog jerk. 1:02 The not so happy user (gwen) Well, you think now the doors will open, or it will take a little more? 1:03 King Flurry51 (fan2) ehm...they have been already opened all the time, we're falling by a long time but I thought you have noticed that. *glides*7 1:04 The not so happy user (gwen) *conf* Really? (trent) *crashes in the land* 1:04 King Flurry51 (Chris) Busted! Watch out from Vesuvium when you fall, ahahahah!